


[Video] After Dark

by Horned_Shield, WTF GBActors 2021 (WTF_GBActors)



Series: Визуал команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 G-T [2]
Category: The Batman (Movie 2021)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horned_Shield/pseuds/Horned_Shield, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GBActors/pseuds/WTF%20GBActors%202021
Summary: АУ, где Кларк и Брюс встречаются в университете (песня: Mr. Kitty - After Dark).
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Визуал команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 G-T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175606
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 G-T





	[Video] After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Макс Айронс как фанкаст на Кларка Кента.


End file.
